


I Know but I Don't Care (Hold Me)

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Kinky, Multi, One of My Favorites, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what Donna expected when Jules invited her over, nor when she said that Sam would be there too</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know but I Don't Care (Hold Me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinky Snuggle Fest hosted by helens78 ([link](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/1085467.html))

This isn't what Donna had hoped for when Jules invited her back to her house for "stir-fried I-don't-know-what-yet", nor is it what she'd imagined instead when Jules qualified that statement by saying that the menu depended on what was left at the farmer's market when Sam swung by on his way to her place. It's nice though, if a little on the strange side.

They're lying on the carpet in Jules' living room, all three of them, Donna on her back looking up at the ceiling fan, hands resting on her ribs, and Jules on her side facing her, head resting on her elbow, and Sam spooned against Jules' back. Dinner was delicious and filling and accompanied by wine coolers, though not in sufficient quantity to get any of them drunk, and it's one of those early summer evenings when sunset takes a long, long time, and Jules has just reached out a finger of her free hand to stroke the back of Donna's forearm.

Donna turns her head to look at Jules but Jules' eyes are on her hand, so Donna raises her arm, bringing it closer to Jules. Their hands twine together in the air, trailing knuckles over palms and tracing fingertips over callouses, scars, nail edges, life lines and heart lines, touching light and lazy and languid and sensual. Donna's perception irises in so much on that touch that she nearly forgets that Sam is there until he laughs and she catches him watching her over Jules' shoulder.

"What?" she asks, frowning.

Sam smirks and nuzzles Jules' bare upper arm. "Are you going to tell her now?"

Jules elbows him in the belly and he grunts, then kisses her skin. Donna withdraws her arm.

"If you don't, I will."

"Guys, tell me what's going on," Donna commands. Jules takes a deep breath but Sam jumps in first.

"She's got a crush on you. Has for months. She keeps talking about all the things she wants to do with you--"

"Shut up!" Jules turns over on her back to look at Sam, fist raised like she's going to hit him. Donna sits up and turns toward them, braced in case she had to intervene or get out of the way. "Ohhh you are so going to pay for that later."

"And for weeks to follow, I'm sure."

"Jules?" Donna says, and Jules looks up at her with an embarrassed half-smile.

"Hi," Jules says.

"Hi."

Jules sighs. "Right. So, I don't really know what's going on in your life right now. I mean, I know you have this thing with Ed, or you will have when he's ready to acknowledge it, but in the meantime I'd. Hm. This shouldn't be so difficult. If you're interested, and if you have time, I guess I'd really like to date you."

"Was that so hard?" Sam asks, and Jules gives him a fixed grin. She mutters something through her teeth; it sounds like "how high can you count?"

Donna looks at Sam, who shakes his head. "I'm just here for moral support."

She looks at Jules, who blushes.

"Okay," Donna says, and Jules smiles and blushes even harder. "We're going to have to talk about what this means, though, how we're going to make it work."

"Absolutely," Jules says. "We definitely have a lot to talk about. First, though . . ." She tiptoes her index and middle fingers across the carpet to take hold of Donna's hand. "Can we all just stay here a little longer?"

Donna sighs and sinks back down to the floor, grinning as Jules wiggles closer, and rubs her thumb against the inside of Jules' wrist.


End file.
